This Kitty's Got Claws
by LittleDarling13
Summary: This is the story of Catwoman's accomplice, Kitten, and how her life changed after meeting Robin (and eventually the team) Story takes place from about a year before the team is started, to after the Reach have left Earth. Alternate Universe, Selina x Bruce and Robin x Kitten. Rating may go up.
1. Her Little Kitten

**So I have had this idea forever… and I finally decided to write it down. This takes place about a year before the Team is officially made. There is a lot to this so it's going to take a while to write. Updates will be slow but hopefully worth it, now I give you…**

"_**This Kitty's got Claws"**_

_**Chapter 1: "Her Little Kitten"**_

Unknown's POV

For my first night out with Catwoman, it's going rather smoothly. All my hard work and training has really paid off, and there is no other feeling like swinging above the streets using a whip and super grip gloves. Tonight she is taking me out for something simple, a low security jewelry store that she had scoped out earlier in the week. This was my test, to see if I was ready. I had to get in, get all the sparkly things, and get out. The security is a couple dozen laser trip wires and such.

After jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and a couple more flicks of the whip, we were here. "Alright, Kitten, time to see if your ready for more than picking pockets" Aunt Kitty said to me smoothly. Yeah, that's right. She originally found me when I picked her pocket, living out on the streets as an orphan. She saw I had potential, and took me as her own child. Since I was 8 she had been showing me the how the flicking motion of the wrist affects the whip, how to pick locks with nothing but gloves that can elongate your nails, and being so flexible and graceful that you simply blend in to your surroundings. She's always called me 'her little kitten' though I am 13 now. Other than the illegal activities, we live pretty normal lives. She 'paid' for my schooling and because I love to learn, I'm even a few grades ahead! When people ask who I live with I tell them I live with my Aunt Katherine, so if I slip up and call her Aunt Kitty while in my civvies it would be ok. I have a best friend, he's my age but in my grade so we connect a lot, he is such a nerd. We don't go to each other's houses but hang out at the park a lot. When I say 'hang' I do mean hang. On monkey bars or on swingsets, we sometimes scare people too. But he doesn't know about this part of my life, I'm afraid of what would happen if he did.

I sneak inside the building through an air vent, putting on my goggles that would show me where the trip lasers are. And… I make it to the main room without a mistake. I'm just glad I wear a cat suit like Selina, even though mine is more grey than black. Equipped with a black burlap sack, I take anything that really catches my eye, sometimes dodging lasers. Then, I see it. Its beautiful! The prized collection of this store, a four piece diamond and pure white gold jewelry set. Tiara, with beautiful laurel leaf shape diamonds, with a matching necklace, bracelet, and ring. It was much more heavily guarded then the rest of the jewelry. Way to easy.

All of the sudden, Aunt Kitty's voice was in my ear. "Kitten, we've got some company. Bats' little birdie spotted me on the roof."

Darn, and I was having so much fun. At least I'll get to meet Batman and Robin.

I climb back out, sack in hand, not setting off any alarms. I place the burlap on my belt and watch as the dynamic duo chase down Catwoman. That's not fair, its two against one. Those boys don't have a chance! She is leading them away from me so I can stash the jewels we got. I drop off my catch quickly and race back to see if I can help Selina. When I get there, they were just about finished tying her up! I am glad she taught me all of her tricks.

I quickly step in and free her,surprise attacking the bird boy and knocking back Batsie. I hear Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome. "Who is this, Selina?" I'm confused now, because we should be fighting them, or they should be attacking us.

I guess he recognizes the similarity between our costumes. Boy Blunder gives me a quick once over, mad that I was able to take him by surprise. Catwoman gets to her feet with a quick flip. I can hear her flirting with Batman, but Robin and I are in the middle of a glaring contest. He is pretty good, but I think I've got him. All the sudden I break into a grin and startle him. Selina has been bugging me about what I'm going to call myself and I think I've got it. I step forward, interrupting Aunt Kitty. I stick out my hand to Bird Brain.

"Nice to meet ya, Boy Blunder, you can call me Kitten"

**Hope you guys liked it! I will always try for 1000 words or over chapters but the first chapter is an introduction so… Ya. Also a thank you to my BFF, Tay, for helping me come up with a name for Kitten.**

**By the way… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Young Justice, or Catwoman, or even the idea of Catgirl. I just own MY Kitten.**


	2. A Little Bird's Eye View

**Like I said, I have some slow updates. I'd like to thank **_**piggythelaw **_**and a guest for their reviews. These first couple of chapters will be without the team, but we might get to meet Kid Flash and Aqualad before the others… still debating about that. My school is starting up soon, so ill probably have even less time to write… Anyways, I was very surprised at the attention this story got in the first couple hours… I'm glad you'll enjoyed it. That's all I have to say… Im gonna be looking for a beta, so…**

***Enter Cool Disclaimer***

_**Chapter 2: "A Little Bird's Eye View"**_

Dick Greyson (Robin)'s POV

It was an average night in Gothem. Criminals attempting to rob a bank? Check. Muggers attacking unsuspecting college students? Check. Stopping Catwoman from robbing a lower class (but still fancy) jewelry store? Che- wait what? There she is, _Catwoman_, standing on the roof of the store but not going in just yet. I point her out to Batman and the chase starts. With Selina Kyle, things are predictable in a good way. We surprise her, she flirts with Bruce, then he slaps on a pair of handcuffs, she kisses him and then, poof, she's gone.

This time things don't go down like normal. When she sees us, she flat out takes off running. It takes a little while to catch her. Once we do, it seems like she _can't _get out of her handcuffs, for once. Then Bam!

A blur of grey jumped me, and surprised Batman enough to give him a quick knock back. I can't believe it was able to sneak up on me. Once I get up, I can see that 'it' is actually… a 'she'. Wearing a medium grey cat suit, with all of the accessories of Catwoman, is a girl around my age. I cannot tell what her hair color, or eye color is, but she has slightly paler skin than Selina, and is maybe 4'10" with a pixie like body structure. She looks strangely familiar…

"Who is this, Selina?" Bruce interrupts my thoughts. I just tune out of _that _conversation, it's extremely awkward just to stand around while that goes on, at least this girl now has to suffer with me. She gives her teacher a confused look, maybe about what type of relationship she and Bruce have? I have been here since the start and I still don't have a clue. She catches my glare; she's got a pretty good one herself, under her gray lensed goggles. It's starting to intimidate me… What the heck? Her harsh frown is now a happy smile and she is laughing. It's a sweet noise, again, sounding very familiar, and the first noise she has made all evening. She sticks out a hand, (she wants a handshake?), and introduces herself.

"Nice to meet ya, _Boy Blunder_, you can call me Kitten"

Her name almost doesn't even register to me. _**BOY BLUNDER?**_ I know the villains have thought up some pretty creative names, but seriously. I guess it is to make fun of the 'Boy Wonder' the newspapers have started calling me. I look at her and see a cheeky little grin on her face, and have a come back plan.

"So I guess I'll call you Whiskers"

"No I said my name is _Kitten_" She replied coolly.

"Whiskers it is! I am glad you like it." I think she's getting irritated with me.

"Shut it, _Bird Brain."_ She sneaks in a smirk. I don't know what it is about her, but we have gotten to the point of calling each other names like 5 year olds. It's just too easy.

"Oohh, easier there, Tiger." I put my hands up in a mock defeated gesture.

"Blue Jay!"

"wha- what?" I'm really confused now. But I hear a shrieking cackle and a deep throat chuckle coming from our left. No Way.

Catwoman and Batman were laughing at us. At our 'little quarrel'. It was embarrassing! But the stupid cat girl, she still held a smug smirk.

So I decided our 'playdate' would be over. With a discreet nod to Bruce, the handcuffs were on. She was rather surprised, but started to give a little fight back. When she realizes my grip is as good as Batman's, she just gives a cute little pout. _Wait a second._ A cute, little pout! No! I will not have one of those INSANE relationships like Selina and Bruce. Nope, not happening. Whiskers and I so far have just gotten on each others nerves. Selina is doing her average escape, and Tiger is just sitting there looking pre- no. no, no, no. While I was being grossed out by Catwoman and Batman, Kitten and Catwoman picked the locks and jumped off the roof. Oh great, now Bruce is giving me a funny smirk.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**Still Dick's (Robin's) POV:**

So on the Cats way home, apparently they got a couple pictures taken by reporters, who always tend to show up when the fights over. Their pictures are all over the front page, swinging on their whips and climbing walls. I'm still a bit put out by _her _surprising me, but talking with Wally always makes things a bit better. I can't wait to kind of explain this to Anne.

Anne Hughes , is this girl that attends Gotham Academy with me. She moved into the system when we were both 9, and has been in advanced classes with me since. Her parents (like mine) died when she was young, so she lives with her Aunt Katherine. She seems pretty nice, though I've only ever talked to her Aunt on the phone. We go to the park a lot, and have a bunch of fun pulling pranks on to unsuspecting citizens. Anne is probably my best friend, besides Wally, and we see each other every day that we can. She understands sometimes that I have to rush off to do different things at the mansion, and sometimes she has to go do something with her Aunt. She is also quite a hand full at school. It's not like she gets into trouble, but that boys practically bend over backwards to do anything for her. I take on the older brother role, and make sure that if she doesn't want them there that they get away. She has had a problem with stalkers before…

I said 'kinda explain' because even though she is my best friend, she doesn't know about my hero life. I tell her about Bruce's weird "friend" who they fight a lot and then it's a kiss and she is off the hook. I still have to find a way to explain Miss Whiskers to her. But for now I can call up Wally!

**I hope you guys enjoyed the next installment of "This Kitty's got claws" and I hope to update sometime sooner! **


End file.
